


Hoping

by Querion



Series: Struggles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Winter Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Nzuri wonders whether there was hope of reviving her dwindling relationship with her partner, Vyeo.





	Hoping

 The green grass had began to sprout from underneath the melting ice. The breeze was crisp but the sun began to shine. Nzuri stretched herself from the nest she prepared for the baby`s arrival. She was increasingly getting exhausted. Normally cubs were born in winter while their mothers hibernated, but this one seemed to have a mind of its own.

_"I wish Vyeo was around to scratch my back." Nzuri said wistfully._

At that moment Vyeo walked through the entrance pulling a large basket filled with food, some of it appeared as if she had been raiding human supermarkets, to Nzuri.


End file.
